Stargate Atlantis: the Girl, the Car, and the Gate
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: On Atlantis, i, sheppard coyote, am wondering how will i ever get a mission so i tried to talk to my friends to whats up and then suddenly i am called for help. my friend Sarah is unconsious from a spell, my car is dead. and how will i fix this? Stargate.
1. Chapter 1

Atlantis. the first off world expedition in a different galaxy. if the ancients did 2 things right was building atlantis and building a Stargate to take me and the rest of the SGC to the Atlantis. and what am i doing? sitting in the mess hall typing my stories of previous adventures in the Pegasus galaxy for when i return to earth in 6 and a half months. i go by the name Sheppard Coyote in Atlantis but on earth my friends called me Mike. the stargate started to activate and i ran down to Stargate OPS which was where the Stargate is kept. i saw Senator Woosly he is the head of the expedition. he took over after, Dr. Weir had died in a mission. i never really knew her though. the gate activated and the Event horison was started,and a blue pool had burst out and retreated into the giant ring. then 3 men and a women walked out. the 3 men were, in order, Col. John Shepherd, but everyonen called him Shepherd. the second man was Dr. Rodney McKay, he he was known as Rodney. the last man was named Ronan. just Ronan. he was a Warrior who was a hunter for the Wraith. he took atlantis as his home. as i did, "hey Sheppard!" i shouted "how was the mission?" i said again. "hey Coyote!" he shouted back. "well it was ok. no wraith this time." he replied. "great! hey Rodney i need some help with my laptop do you think you can help me?" i asked "cant now i am kinda busy. why can't Zelanka help you?" he replied back without looking back to me. "he is across atlantis. nevermind. i mean i just needed you to help me with a networking program that will connect me to the internet without dialing earth by using a small transmitter which i found in atlantis. but if your to busy then i guess" obviously i got him intrested because he lifted his head away from his ipad and looked at me with intrigue. "NO! No Coyote i'll help you with that right-" woolsy walked down the stairs and said "De-Briefing in 5!"

ok so now i have gotten the program just about loaded onto the laptop and i looked at Rodney as the program said 100% completion. "nice job rodney! you did it!" i said i nugde him showing how i am happy with his success. it seems that in his life he doesnt get much appreaciation except from most of the Atlantis team. "well it was nothing. ok i have to go back to work. by coyote" he said as he walked out with his ipad. "ok bye rodney!" i quickly started to type and then my computer screen went black... "oh &^%$." i said under my breath. then letters strarted to appear in green. "Mike Roxas Ogram..." my first and last name. but the middle is a nickname that jenna called me back on earth. "sarah in trouble. come back" the letters appeard in green again.. then i realized it jenna. using my sheild system back on earth. "oh boy." i typed back. " give me the address to my stargate on earth" i hit enter and 5 minutes later symbols started to appear on my computer screen quikcly i ran out to Stargate OPS. i shouted "MOVE! MOVE AWAY FROM THE DHD!" dhd was the dial home device. quickly i started to dial the symbols on the screen. BUZZ,BUZZ,BUZZ,BUZZ, the sounds of the dhd were loud as i had saw the gate dial in the symbols. BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ. Then finally the gate had activated as the pool of blue liquid rushed outward and pulled itself back into the ring. i ran down the stairs, when i hit the middle step shepherd shouted out "COYOTE! WHAT IS IT?". I looked up to Shepherd and replied with. "SEND A MEDICAL TEAM TO THE GATE ROOM NOW!". and with that i ran into the stargate. i saw the wormhole inspace strectch and twist and bend as i traveled very very fast. i ran out of the stargate into my backyard. "i'm home." i smiled and then i ran into my garage. i saw Kitt my black Trans Am. i saw jenna, anythony and nick all sitting. i saw sarah in the back seat lying down flat.

**(few minutes later) **

"kitt call Shepherd" i was sitting in the front seat gripping the steering wheel ready to drive right into the blue liquid of the stargate was still active. "got him michael." kitt said i heard shepherd's voice. jenna was holding onto sarah making sure she didnt fall. anthony barlow was in the back as well. nick was in the front seat. "COYOTE! what the hell is happening?" he asked. "Shepherd tell the medical team to clear the area im driving through!" i was about ready but then i said "ok guys get ready for this because this is definatly gonna be more than trippy!" i floored it. we they all screamed. then we all entered the wormhole as we saw it bend strectch and twist in space. just as the stargate in atlantis as about to close we drove out of there. me, nick, jenna, barlow, sarah and kitt all made it. i leaped out opened the trunk door as barlow climbed out of the trunk jenna climbed out too with the unconsious sarah. shepherd rushed out. "get her to beckett! now!" he ordered the medical team. nick got out jumped up and ran towards me excited he raised both his hands for 2 high fives "THAT WAS AWESOME!" i slapped his ten. then i sat back down in the front seat. "well guys welcome to Atlantis." i said out loud but only nick and kitt heard me. "you alright kitt?" there was silence. "kitt?" asked again then there silence again. i started to press random buttons to see if kitt was alive but just like sarah, he was unconsius too. "damn it..." i said.

now begins the story of the girl, the car and the gate.


	2. Chapter 2 the Problem's Solution

**Chapter 2: the Problem's solution**

it has been 3 hours since i have driven my friends throught the stargate and into Atlantis. Sarah, who was unconcious when she first came to atlantis is now in the care of Dr. Beckett. i am talking with Jenna on the balcony. it has been a long time since i have seen her. "so. how are you?" i asked. "well besides dealing with a crisis on Earth and worring about my friend who is probably dead or stranded somewhere in another galaxy, besides that i' m fine." she said sarcastically. "ah good." i said. "so what happened here?" i asked her. "well... i was in her house, just visiting, you know girl time." she said. i looked suprised that her parents would even let her 5 feet out of the house. she continued "i had told her that i was going out to my car to get a cd to litsen to.". "you've got a car now?" i asked with both eye brows lifted. "well its acually yours.. KITT. you know. " she said. "emergency protocal 1?" i asked. "yeah" she said. emergency protocal 1 is when the original drive of Kitt leaves, the next driver is chosen to take care of Kitt. "why did you give Kitt to me? and not give me a reason why? i mean kitt he isnt something that you can just give to someone." she asked furiously. "Because!... beacause i trusted you with him." i answered "yes i know Kitt is not an object he has feelings he is alive but the thing is if i take him through the wormhole then he would have shut down permenatly in the condition he wss in. remember he was beat up and unable to keep himself on except by using the stargate power... he would have died... i couldnt let that happen.." i stopped so that way the words i said could sink into her head before i said anything else, my phone rang. "you get bars here?" jenna asked as i pulled out an atlantian communicator. "go ahead". "coyote you'd better come down here. i need your help." it was dr. beckett. "carson what do you need help with?" i asked "well for the first time in my medical carreer and for the first time as a doctor on Atlantis, i have no idea what to do." he finished. "ok we will be done there." i cancelled the call. i looked at jenna. "we will continue this later."

**(back in the medical part of Atlantis)**

"ok carson good news and bad news." i told him. "well the good news is she is stable. she is just in a coma. the bad news is i have absolutly no idea how she got into the cma in the first place. i mean i should know how coma's start but this is really making me worried here!" he started to raise his voice. "BECKETT! calm down! why dont you take a break and go to the mess hall to get something to eat ok?" i told him. he proceeded out of the infermary. "ok jenna now tell how did she get like this?" i asked across sarah's bed that she was asleep in. "well like i said i was going into Kitt to get a cd and before i went out the door i heard sarah say 'im going to practice my spells now.' i saw her open her book and take out her wand. i walked out to kitt. grabbed the cd, walked back in and she was on the floor fainted. so i rushed to the floor and moved her to see if she was awake. but she was sleeping. i shouted into my earring for kitt to help so he backed up opened his trunk and we climbed in there." she said. "i think she put a spell on herself". "a spell? do you know which one?" i asked. "no i dont."she said. i thought hard. "i need to see kitt." i got out my phone and called rodney "RODNEY! where is my car?". rondey said. "in the jumper bay i am observing him." i looked at jenna. "get away from kitt please i need to see him." i canceled the call right when rodney said "what do you mean hi-"

**(in the puddle jumper bay a few minutes later)**

i was about to open the door when the door locked on me. "kitt. open the door." i said. i pulled on the handle again and again. "KITT!". I turned and stractched the back of my head. jenna walked up to the door grabbed the handle. "kitt... please open the door." after she said that the door opened. she sat in the front seat. "hi kitt are you allright?"

"**_i am fine jenna. the wormhole did no damage to my internal systems." _**KITT said. "can you please let mi- uh coyote sit in the front seat please?" she asked. **_"i have no intentions of letting that person sit in my compartment. he is not my driver anymore." _**kitt said. "kitt activate emergency protocal 1 new driver Mike Ogram." it took kitt awhile untilhe said. **_"no." _**me and jenna were suprised. thats it. i thought. "move out" jenna got out of kitt and held the door open so that way kitt didnt slam it before i could get in. i sat down and started to press buttons and pull wires. "what are you doing?" jenna asked. "i am bypassing the security protocal" i said. "what?". i looked at her. "walking through the back door." i said. and then kitt shut down then turned back on again. **_"ZIGGY PROGRAM ACTIVATED"_** i smiled. "hi ziggy" **_"hello . its about time you got around to me." _**ziggy said. "im sorry, litsen ziggy can you hack into kitt's hardrive and-" i was interrupted by ziggy.**_ "pull out the video footage of sarah vasquez putting a sleeping spell on herself? i already did." _** i look as i saw the windsheild turn into a computer screen. i mean it acually turned into a holographic computer . i saw the footage of sarah and jenna, both playing on the wii. "jenna" i said to her as i saw jenna getting up in the video. " what?" she asked. "did you upload this feature from the knight 3000?" i asked her. "nope." she replied i saw her in the video walk out and sarah had taken out her spell book and wand. "i stole it from the Knight 3000." she said. i laughed. i saw in the video sarah swishing her wand around and saying something but i couldnt see what it was. then she collapsed. jenna walked in, saw sarah on the floor, threw the cd and she got down on her knees and started to try to get her to wake up. jenna checked sarah's pulse and it looked like she was relived. jenna pressed her fingers on something by her ear. it must have been her earring like she said. and the the door opened jenna started to carry sarah out the door. "Ziggy see if you can find footage of outside. **_"found it."_** ziggy said and quickly the video changed to show outside kitt had backed up so that way the trunk could be acessed by jenna. "ok switch to dash cam pointing to the trunk." i said. the video switched agian to show jenna put sarah in the trunk and jenna climbed in. i saw jenna lips form to say 'kitt closed the trunk and go to mike's' she said in the video. and the trunk closed, and the house started to move backwards. jenna started to inspected sarah. "ok ziggy i have seen enough" the video closed i pressed my thumb and index finger right on the part between my eyes and closed them. "ok i know what to do." thanks ziggy.

**(back in doctor carson beckett's medical bay)**

"BECKETT!" i shouted. i looked at the time. 12:30. it was midnight. "carson" i nugded his shoulder. he didnt wake up. i saw he had his stethescope in his ears. i took the end that was suppose to go on you chest and i shouted in it. "BECKETT!" he quickly shot up. "oh! oh my god coyote...what do you want?" he asked in his scottish accent "i need sarah in rodney's lab... can you help me?" i asked. "yeah fine." he got up and then fell face first. "beckett..." i said with a groan. i picked up beckett. "come on doctor.

**(in rodney's lab 5 minutes later)**

rodney too was asleep. his face pressed against the keys of his keyboard of his laptop. i walked in took a peak and looked my watch 12:35 56 seconds. "rodney...rodeny" i began to knugde him awake as i said his name. then i stepped back cocked a gun closed the door. and then fired at the roof. " RODNEY!" i shouted. "I DIDNT STEAL THE PUDDING!" he shouted as he shot up."rodney... come on i need your help." i said as i pulled him up. "what time is it coyote?" i looked at my watch 12:37am. "time to save somebddy. come on!

**(in nick's room 12:38am)**

"NICK!" i said. "wake up you zombie!" come on i need you. "huh?" he said as he got up and rubbed his eyes. "what?" he asked and then he lade back down. i sighed. i looked as i saw a bag and i was about to reach it until he shot up pulled the gun that i had in my pocket (dont worry it was on safety) he pressed it to my temple and then i stopped. "dont you dare touch my stuff you heartless mofo." he had smiled and i laughed. he handed the gun to me. "ok wats the happs mike?" he got up put on his glasses. "i have an idea on how i am gonna be able to wake up sarah and i need you, jenna, barlow and shepherd. so get then up and put a gun to my temple again and you will wish you died of smoking." we both laghd and headed out.

**(in rodney's lab)**

i am in rodney's lab with jenna, beckett, nick, barlow and shepherd. "so how is this going to work again?" shepherd asked. "ok i have ziggy hooked up to the stargate wirelessly. she is also connected to this." i said. as i pointed to a machine which has a headset that is on sarah's head. "i remember that thing." shepherd said as he looked at it with discust. "now if we are right." i pointed to me the tv and rodney. "ok so this is how it goes sarah has a whole world in her head and she is living in that world we just have to pull her out and into reality. barlow you will stay here to assist dr beckett in case anything happens. nick, me, jenna, and Shepherd will use the stargate to enter her mind." i stopped so everyone could let this sink in. "ok now the way that this will work and only work once is that we use this machine to keep us in her mind, ziggy will be the cord that will connect us to the stargate and the stargate will take us in and out. but the most important thing about this is that we use our memories to take us into destinations. shepherd you will be there just in case we see something that is not suppose to be there or if she thinks of something thats scares her." i said. "ok i got it. p-90's?" he asked "shepherd if you think it it will happen. everybody think good thoughts ok!" i looked at everyone as they all nodded. "ok lets go!" me nick jenna and shepherd all headed out to the gate room. "ziggy dial it up!" i shouted the gate started to dial symbols which where not stargate symbols. they were sarahs. as the seventh symbol locked in the gate activated and the rush of blue liquid rushed in and out. i looked at shepherd. "i never get tired of that." he smiled and then we all proceeded into the stargate and as we all disappeard inside the gate shutdown.


	3. Chapter 3 the battle field

**Chapter 3 a girl's mind is a heartless battle field**

its dark... i can see nothing but darkness, and whats weird is i am comfortable until i wake up and i am in a black hoodieblue jeans and inside sarah's house. "what the?" i said to myself. i looked around i saw the couch, the 2 chairs, the pool, the giant tv, which was nice. i saw gift bags all put in a circle on the coffee table and i saw smoke form outside... a grill. it was sarah's 15th birthday party. then the tv went on. shepherd was on there. "Coyote!" i turned to look at the tv but then shepherd was standing right there. i was back in my blue jeans grey shirt and brown over-shirt and my long hair returned. "shepherd. hey um what are you doing?" i asked as i saw him in a black suit sunglasses and a hand gun in his hand. "looking for you all." he said. "oh well i think we all were supposed to meet up here. wait... how did you get her?" i asked him. "well you told me all about your friends and even this date. so i imagined what the house would look like and then i-" the door bell had rang. "gun" i said and then a hand gun just like shepherd's how shepherd's looked like. then i walked to the door. i had cocked the gun and shepherd did the same. "who is it?" i asked and then the door opened and sarah and me walked in but we both were younger. "its just a memory..." i said. i put the gun on safety. "you said that whatever we remember comes to life right?" shepherd asked as we watched the memory take place. "yeah it does. but the thing is i am not remembering this so that means..." i walked forward towards the younger sarah. and i touched the memory and then she turned around to reveal the sarah that is in the Atlantis medical bay. the whole room filled with darkness me, shepherd, and sarah were the only ones there. "Michael! how did you get here?" sarah asked. "uh its kinda hard to explain, this is Col. Shepherd" i pointed to Shepherd who was now wearing an Atlantis millitary uniform and a bulletproof vest. he was holding a P-90 which had the flash light on it. "shepherd?" i looked at him and then i looked at sarah. she was still looking she did. "ok sarah litsen very carefully. you are in your head. we are in your head too and we are trying to get you out. and hold on." i turned to shepherd. i touched him and he turned and said "what?". i looked at him and said "stay focused. we still need too find jenna and nick." ok now i have found shepherd and sarah. but the rest of us are still missing.

**(outside sarah's mind)**

anthony barlow is sitting in a chiar by the machine staring at sarah waiting for a response from something. just before mike had left with the others, he had told him something. "i will get her out. but i cant unless you litsen. listen for her voice look out for any movements. and then open the stargate..." and that is what he will do. he sat there for more than a few hours, he then slowly started...to...drift...off...to...sleep...

**(inside sarah's mind)**

ok what now? i thought. "OH!" what is one place that we all meet during lunch and jenna is there?" i asked sarah. "uh...how the f**k should i know?" sarah asked. "because i remember it and if i can then-" i shut my eyes then opened them again. it was the table.. the lunch table at jaskon heights middle school. brendon, tony, jenna, me, and sarah. i looked at sarah and then she looked at me we both were not memories. but tony and brendon were. i touched jenna. "hey!" she said. jenna was wearing the same garb that she had on when before entered the stargate. "oh good there you are." i said with a sigh of relief. then tony and brendon both got up and stared at us. they morphed into heartless. "oh boy..." i said then two guns shots had fired intothe heads of the heartless. we all turned back to see shepherd in his black suit and shades, holding his gun ready to fire again. i cocked mine ready to fire and then jenna, shut her eyes ad then a flash occured a keyblade bursts into her hand then she attacked then. i saw her kill both and then i fell on the ground with 2 pains in my chest. i didnt know what it was until black smoke shot out of my mouth. no really black smoke like the smoke monster from lost. the smoke had gone into the sky. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" sarah shouted. i looked at jenna she knew. "Nothing. lets just get the hell out of here." i said as i stumbled up. "wait." i said. "you 2 have seen my stargate." i pointed at jenna and sarah. sarah was freaked out by the heartless and jenna was still clutching her keyblade. "you have also seen the earth's stargate." i pointed at col. shepherd. " ok sarah come here now think about the time i first stepped into the stargate." i told her. "what good will that do?" she asked. "just trust me." she shut her eyes we all shut ours trying to remembr the stargate. then suddenly i opened my eyes to see me with a bag on my back just about to walk in. it was a memory jenna, sarah, tony, nick, brendon, waving at me. then i took out my gun, cocked it and shot brendon and tony. they both feel ozzing out black blood, jenna touched sarah and sarah touced nick. "where the hell were u guys?" asked. "no time to explain."

quickly i turned off the gate and started to dial sarah's mind. the 7 symbols started to lock in and then the blue poo rushed in and then out. jenna took her keyblade and stabbed it into the ground. "do you know if you did it right?" jenna asked. shepherd walked out from behind the tree. "there you are." he said. "come on guys only one way to find out." jenna stood infront of the gate and said "see you on the other side." she jumped in. nick said "WEED HERE I COME!" he rushed in. "sarah. was about to jump in until. the 2 bodies of brendon and tony morphed into a giant heartless. i quickly pushed sarah into the gate and she shouted. "OH SHI-"she disappeared into the gate. sheperd was ready fire. so i grabbed jenna's keyblade and when i did that it disappeard and 2 keyblades formed in both my hands. it was oathkeepr and obilivon, my favorites. shepherd started to fire. "MIKE!" the heartless shouted. "COME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!" i shouted as i had taken oathkeeper and thrown into the chest of the heartless and stabbed oblivion into the head. then i fell into the heartless. the black smoke appeared and shot straight into my chest. so once again i have a heartless in me. "go!" i shouted. shepherd picked me up and then he ran into the gate i followed in.


	4. Chapter 4 reality

chapter 4 reality

**(in the medical lab.)**

it was a good day because sarah opened her eyes. "hey guys... i had a weird dream..." she said. "i bet you did." jenna said.

**(in STARGATE OPS)**

"so when are you coming home?" sarah asked. "i dont know. when ever i start to miss this." i took my fingers and jabbed her sides. "AH! YOU BAKA!" she shouted. "HAHA!" i laughed obviously. "hey jenna i fixed the uh emergency protocal thing. your incontrol now." i said as i leaned into the driver's side window. " "k" she said as she started up kitt. **"kitt program online, hello jenna" **kitt said. the gate activated. blue pool rushed in and rushed out. "um where is nick?" i asked her. "IM COMING!" nick raced down the steps and jumped. to see that every one else, except mike was in kitt. "kitt trunk" i said and the trunk opened. "got it!" nick jumped in the trunk and before it closed he said, i left something in your room." he said with a develish grin. "Nick what did you do?" then the trunk door closed. jenna honked the horn twice as i stepped back, she gunned the engine while holding the brake and the kitt launched into the gate. and then the gate was shut down. i smiled and retreated into my room.

**(in mike's room)**

the room was filled with smoke but not something-was-on-fire smoke. "he hopboxed my room." i smiled and then coughed as i shut the door. i kept on coughing until i coughed up black blood... this was not right... "no.." i said.


	5. Chapter 5 mike's return

chapter 5

**(earth mike's stargate 6 months later)**

this is it the day that mike comes home. jenna wearing her usal garb of t-shirt and jeans. kitt has next to her he was expecting mike today aswell. sarah was wearing her usual garb too, t-shirt and blue jeans. nick however was stoned as hell he kept on staring at the tree and the looked at sarah. "do you see that?" he asked. "see what?" sarah turned back to the direction nick was pointing. "that tree is mocking me..." he looked back. "oh my god." she laughed a little. a lot has happened in 6 months. **"gate dialing now." **kitt said. "here he comes." jenna said. "i got my chipmunk ready." nick said as he held up a bag. "nick you pothead... " jenna said. the 5 symbol locked in. the gate's inner ring spun around. 6th, then 7th and the blue pool rushed in and rushed out. everyone was so anxious to see mike. **"MOVE BACK!"** kitt shouted as his wheels turned everyone ducked. **"enableing stargate sheild" ** a light blue shield formed around the stagate. and then the stargate blew up! BOOOMMM! shrapnel dropped from the sky. "oh no..." jenna said. "what the hell?" sarah shouted. "MIKE'S ZEBRA EXPLODED!" nick shouted. everyone turned heads to him. "boy is he gonna be pissed." nick said.

the end


End file.
